


Better Late than Never

by Ladderofyears



Series: Shipmas 2018 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Dates, Gryffindor! Albus, Lovely, M/M, Ravenclaw! Scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Albus Severus Potter had never felt quite so humiliated in his life. He could no longer deny the truth. He had been stood up for a date. Scorpius Malfoy was supposed to have been here twenty-five minutes ago, which either made him very, very late indeed or meant he was not coming...Albus Potter has finally got the date of his dreams, with fellow Ministry worker Scorpius Malfoy. But he's late! Lets hope this Christmas tale has a happy ending.Based on the Shipmas 2018 prompt: I am not showing up to the Ministry All-Staff Christmas Party without a date.





	Better Late than Never

Albus Severus Potter had never felt quite so humiliated in his life. He could no longer deny the truth. He had been stood up for a date. Scorpius Malfoy was supposed to have been here twenty-five minutes ago, which either made him very, very late indeed or meant he was not coming. 

He resolved, once more to leave if the other man didn’t turn up in the next five minutes. _This really was too much_ , he fumed to himself. _Malfoy was bloody lucky to get this date_. 

It was true, there had been plenty of opportunities for Albus to get himself a partner for the Ministry All- Staff Christmas Party. Al had certainly had a most successful year. His Auror team had been the most impressive, their rate of closing cases the very best in the Division. He had featured with James on a Witch Weekly cover, the article stating how eligible and handsome the Potter brothers were. Al had even gone back to Hogwarts, teaching some of the more gifted DADA students some of his Defence moves. _All in all_ , Albus thought, _I could have asked anybody to this sodding party_. 

The problem was, Al hadn’t wanted to ask anybody. He’d wanted to ask Malfoy. Al had remembered the other man from Hogwarts; they had been in the same year. He didn’t think they had ever spoken though; they just hadn’t run in the same circles. Scorpius had been the very definition of a quiet, studious Ravenclaw, happiest assisting Madam Pince in the library or sat, surrounded by scrolls and parchment. 

Al hadn’t really had time for all that learning. He’d preferred to follow in his dad’s footsteps. The Quidditch Seeker for Gryffindor from his first year, he’d sailed through his years at school on a wave of celebrity and popularity. No boy had been immune to his charms, and no teacher had failed to be captivated. 

So it had all been a bit of a shock when he had met Scorpius once more during the course of one of his investigations. Al was immediately attracted to the tall blond boy, with his lithe form, and dazzling smile. As the Head Researcher in the Magical Antiquities Department, Scor was both gorgeous and intelligent, and Al had found himself more than a little smitten. Normally, Al would have been confident asking him out on a date; he’d had plenty of boyfriends and had never been short of an admirer or three. But there was something different about Scorpius, something mysterious and intriguing. This fastidious, kind and gentle person was proving quite a fascination to Albus. 

Any excuse had Albus running downstairs to the Ministry basement to seek out Malfoy, to ask him about weekend plans, Quidditch results or the latest gossip about the European Magical Union. But all to no avail. Scor had remained elusive, and Al still had no idea whether he was even in with a chance of a date. November had turned to December and the Ministry Christmas Party had crept ever forward. 

And Albus Potter had made up his mind about who he wanted on his arm when it arrived. 

***

Al had quite resigned himself to missing the Christmas Party, and was drowning his sorrows during his regular Friday pub night at the _Duke of Wiltshire_. 

He’d had far too much firewhiskey, and was feeling rather sorry for himself. Malfoy had got under his skin like no other. Though he’d never admit it aloud, Al had really thought they had a good energy between them; he’d felt his magic thrumming through his body after their encounters, felt himself both cheerful and content. But seemingly it wasn’t to be. Al hadn’t wanted to break the fragile friendship that had developed between them. 

Too drunk to apperate, Albus made his way out of the pub. He wanted to get to the floo point before it was thronging with Christmas revellers. And there was Scorpius, standing just apart from some friends. Looking as handsome as ever, Al found himself drifting over despite his earlier resignation. 

The other man's eyes met Al’s; grey, earnest and slightly bloodshot. Scor looked nervous and he cleared his throat. 

“I like you, Albus Potter… Always liked you at school. I used to come and watch your Quidditch matches just so I could see you. So beautiful...” Scorpius leant back against the wall. “And here we are.”

“Here we are...” echoed Albus. “What’s brought all this on? You must know I’ve been visiting you for weeks. It wasn’t the bloody stolen Pensieves I was interested in-”

“I’m drunk, Potter”. Scor interrupted, slurring his words slightly. “You’re always at the _Duke_ on a Friday. I’ve liked you a long time. Years. Since we were at school and I sat there in the library, never once daring to talk to you. I want you, want us… And I’ve been here all night wanting to see you, hoping I could find you. But... I want it to be proper. A real date. Come to the Christmas Party with me tomorrow night”

Albus couldn’t quite believe what had happened. He felt prouder than when he’d closed his first case; he felt his heart soar higher than a rogue Snitch in the House Cup final. He knew he wore a daft smile but refused to care. They even shared a small kiss, Scor tasting of firewhiskey and the Ministry canteen’s Treacle Tart. 

“Meet me at the _Duke_ tomorrow night then. Seven o’clock” Scor was wide eyed, and smiling. 

“Seven o’clock. _The Duke_ … Okay. I’ll be there” Al replied, his face warm. 

***

But that had been yesterday. Today Albus Severus Potter was a humiliated fool who had been stood up. 

He cast a Tempus Charm, and discovered that Scor was now late by thirty-three minutes. It was quite simple. Scorpius wasn’t coming. He looked at the shredded coaster, the now-empty Butterbeer and the sticky table. All around him people were laughing, shouting and singing. The Wyrd Sisters’ version of _Silent Night_ even had a few people dancing. But for Albus Potter it was time to cut his losses, go home and nurse a very sore ego. 

Battling the Christmas crowds, late night shoppers and drunken idiots Al made his way down Diagon Alley. He wasn’t showing up to the Ministry All- Staff Christmas Party without a date. _Bloody Scorpius Malfoy, with his stupid hair and his stupid smile_. 

Al swore he’d have his revenge. That Oliver Johnson in the Minister’s Office had a pleasant face. He’d find him in January and snog him senseless in front of the whole Auror office. That would show Scor. In fact, Albus felt rather heartbroken. That kiss last night had seemed so full of promise, but it must only have been the firewhiskey talking. He was so intent on plotting that he nearly missed the shouts. 

“Albus! Albus!! I didn’t think you were coming… I was just about to send you a Patronus!.. I was starting to get worried. You look great!” 

And there he was, standing next to Al. Scorpius, with his stupid blond hair shining under the twinkling fairy lights, and his stupid smile breaking his face nearly in two. His hand reached for Al’s own, long slender fingers that felt delicate and perfect next to his own. 

Albus felt quite lost as Scor continued to ramble away. What did he mean, late? He’d been there in plenty of time. Early, even. He couldn’t quite bring himself to drop Scor’s hand so he let himself be steered into a pub doorway. _The Duke of Hampshire_. 

Through the windows Al could see his friends and colleagues laughing; dressed in the most formal of robes, clinking their glasses as they all prepared to depart for the Ministry Party. He turned his attention quickly back to Scor, who was gazing up at Albus with a bashful expression. 

“… And I know I’d had a bit to drink last night. Sorry, by the way… I didn’t mean to embarrass you. I’m a bit of a light weight with the firewhiskey-” continued Scor. “When I got home I couldn’t remember if I’d said we were all meeting at the _Duke of Hampshire_. But you seemed to know, so I left it… But I’m really pleased you’re here”. 

***

Albus decided never to mention the _Duke of Wiltshire_. 

Dancing, talking and kissing Scorpius was a far better use of his time, and Al set about finding as many pieces of charmed Mistletoe as he possibly could. When Scor shyly asked if they could meet again the following day, Albus smiled in delight. This was going to be a really rather happy Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Hope you have a magical day xxxx


End file.
